1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the genes for riboflavin biosynthesis in yeast, the proteins encoded therewith and genetic engineering processes for the preparation of riboflavin using these genes and gene products.
2. Description of the Related Art
The preparation of riboflavin by fermentation of fungi such as Eremothecium ashbyii or Ashbya gossypii is known (The Merck Index, Windholz et al., eds. Merck & Co., 1983, page 1183).
EP 405370 describes riboflavin-overproducing bacterial strains which were obtained by transformation of riboflavin biosynthesis genes from Bacillus subtilis. 